Talk:Council of Ministers
Chamber or Council? I don't think I ever paid close enough attention to tiny details like this, but is Council of Ministers an interchangeable term with "Chamber of Ministers"? I thought I remembered them saying they had to consult with the Chamber of Ministers, and on one page the link to the Chamber page is even a piped link that says "Council of Ministers". --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:56, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :I don't have the episodes at hand but in the scripts the name 'chamber of ministers' is used. -- Q 21:32, 17 January 2006 (UTC) :: From what I've been able to find Chamber of Ministers was used consistantly through DS9 Season 2, and no references were made again until DS9 Season 5 in , at which point it was referred to as both the Chamber and the Council of Ministers, and after which, it was consistantly referred to the Council through the end of Season 5, and in several references in DS9 Season 6 and DS9 Season 7. Considering that marked the pre-planning stages of the Bajorans joining the Federation, it seemed rather coincidental that this episode marked both the first time Chamber of Ministers was referenced and the last time Council of Ministers was referenced, but odd how they were both used in the same episode in conversations between two different sets of people on the same subject. ::*Winn Adami: "I suppose you've heard, Bajor will not be joining the Federation today. The Council of Ministers have voted to delay acceptance of Federation membership. ::*Charlie Whatley: "Look Ben, it's not too late. You could contact the Chamber of Ministers. Tell them you were wrong. Convince them to accept Federation membership." :: Quite clearly they are saying the same thing. Other than this notable transition in terminology, there also appears to be an early reference to a Bajoran Council in and then there is also a reference to the Board of Ministers (which may be an entirely different thing altogether) in . --Alan del Beccio 08:50, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Based on the dialogue from Rapture, IMO there would be enough evidence to merge the two articles. Kennelly 11:49, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Support, but I think it should be noted after the merge that two terms were used.--31dot 11:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Merge Suggestion (Bajoran Council) Like our merge of Chamber of Ministers into Council of Ministers (see discussion here), this seems to be the same body having multiple names. This use in particular seems to be a shorthand for the Council of Ministers. In any case, a single article is probably best to note all the different nomenclature. – Cleanse 07:07, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I agree with that. Merge ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 13:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) PNA-incomplete ;As Chamber of Ministers: * ** ** ** --Alan 03:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure if Whispers is needed as a reference. All there is is a voiceover of Kira's logs in which she says "... a request by the Chamber of Ministers that I find absolutely ridiculous...". :The only thing we could really say is something along the lines of "In 2370, Kira Nerys found a request from the Chamber of Ministers ridiculous, and noted as such in her log." I'm not sure if it's noteable enough, so I'll just leave it here for now.– Cleanse 02:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Board of Ministers ;Merge Suggestion: See above. We've already determined that the "Council of Ministers", the "Chamber of Ministers" and the "Bajoran Council" were all the same body (sloppy DS9 writers!), and have merged them accordingly. – Cleanse 06:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Is it possible that a "Board" could be a subcouncil of the Council? That said, it really doesn't bother me if this gets merged.--31dot 10:31, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Kira also consults with the Minister's Court in Past Prologue Igotbit 03:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::That might actually refer to a different body, or a committee, or something. She contacted them regarding a more judicial type decision. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Where/Who It seems fairly clear to me that the Chamber of Ministers is the place where the Council of Ministers meets, not the name of the governing body. I would compare this to the Council Chamber or Great Hall and the Klingon High Council as however I guess it is possible that Chamber of Minister is more like the Romulan Senate which seems to refer to both a place and an assembly of government officials. If I am wrong I will freely admit it. --Captain Chris 19:36, 3 February 2009 (UTC :Have a look at Alan's analysis in the first discussion on this page, especially re: , which I think conclusively proves that the terms are interchangeable. Personally, I think it was just a writing slip up. :-p – Cleanse 00:46, 4 February 2009 (UTC)